spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom
Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom Plankton gathers socres of Squidward's former girlfriends to get to the bottom of why he's unsuccessful in love. Season: 11 Episode: 12 Total Episode Count: 200 Prod. no.: AACX11 Featuring: Squidward, Plankton Also Appearing: Pearl, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, John, Fred Rechid, Dr. Forrest, Karen, Carter Cheeks, Debbie, Carolyn, Brooke Roberts, Cheryl Tiegs, Rita, Ida Rechid, Tina, Denise, Kate, Seabreeze Cheeks, Tracy Flannigan, Lauren Conrad, Cindy, Miss Emily, Carol East, Mayor Johnny East, Consueela, Juan, Jenkins, Candy, Kool-Aid Man, Mayor McCheese, Bob Bobber, Leiana Takanawa, Joyce Kinney, Deamus, Billy, Ernie the Giant Sea Chicken, Nort Goldman, Nancy Fishly, Toby, Ringo Starr Plot: Following a special Valentine's opening, Sandy talks SpongeBob into spending the day in bed. As SpongeBob tries to make things romantic, Sandy finds that spending the day together isn't as neat as she planned. SpongeBob gets a call from a former girlfriend who tries to separate SpongeBob from Sandy. Pearl heads out for a date with a guy from the internet who actually believes she is prettier than her picture. On their date, Pearl finds things they have in common but gets knocked out and awakes in a motel room to find her date stole her kidney. Despite her missing kidney, she holds her date to a promise of a full day together. True to his word, they have a full day's date. After their day out, he gives Pearl back her kidney and they kiss. Following a one-night's stand, Fred's date curses him that he'll one day get what he deserves. Following a shock on his date's tampon warmer, he finds he suddenly appears as a woman, fooling even John who hits on her. When he goes to the doctor, Dr. Forrest wants to give him a pelvic exam. Escaping, Fred realizes he has really been cursed and decides to make the best of things by being a les***n. Consueela sneaks over the border to be with her husband and Patrick goes to visit Jenkins but Jenkins' grand-niece falls for him. She goes to Patrick and with Jenkins' coaching gets a date. Deciding to find out what love was like in the 80s, Plankton falls for a girl on a time travel trip and follows her. Opening up, he kisses her only to find out that it's really Sandy. After throwing up, he returns to the present where Squidward makes things worse. Meanwhile, After Squidward is feeling depressed about never having luck with his past loves, Plankton decides to help Squidward get to the bottom of his lack of success with women and invites all of Squidward's former girlfriends over to discuss what went wrong with their relationships. Squidward gets angry and lashes out at the criticism and starts to dish out criticism of his own. He finally turns on Plankton as well who sends the women after Squidward and chase him through the streets as they pass the Kool-Aid Man and his parents waiting for his date, a bottle of Yoohoo chocolate drink. Mayor East finds that Carol is spending time with another Mayor and vows to win her bacl, engaging in a battle until he wins. Although Mayor McCheese also shows up to have a fling with Carol. At the end of they day, SpongeBob and Sandy make passionate love as SpongeBob imagines he's cheating at his rooming to Sandy with her cousin's hot date, Mayor East prepares to cut the ribbon for the dedication of a naked Carol, Patrick and Candy share popsicles as Jenkins stares, Consueela greets her family after she returns, Plankton throws up as Sandy kisses him goodnight, Pearl stores her kidney in her room as a reminder of her best date ever and Squidward lies naked with a smile with every single one of his past loves. Cutaways #SpongeBob's sleep apnea #Victorian st*ipper #Ringo Starr #Quick change Trivia *"Egnops Ylimaf" was celebrated as the 200th production episode but this is the 200th episode to be broadcast. *This episode includes multiple plot lines instead of the standard two. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 11 Category:Valentine's Day Episodes